


Magic

by Larry289



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:52:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: What if Merlin had confessed to being a sorcerer in 2x07?





	Magic

Merlin 

I could see Morgana. 

She looked scared, she looked terrified. 

She looked at me mortified. 

"The sorcerer,You have a suspect?" Uther asked getting up from the throne. " I do my lord, I regret to say that they stand among us in this very room " aredian said looking around the room. 

The people gasped and started looking around the room frantically. 

Morgana's eyes widened, she looked so scared, yet so beautiful, she took my breath ...why was I thinking about her like that?!? She was the kings ward, he would have me hanged if I ever lay a hand on her. I would probably be hanged anyways since aredian was most likely talking about me and not Morgana. 

"The facts point to one person and one person alone " aredian said " the boy Merlin!" 

"Morgana exhaled and looked at me guilt-ridden and mortified. 

"Merlin?" Arthur asked keeping himself from laughing "you can't be serious " 

"This is outrageous!" Gaius said " you have no evidence " 

"Magic cannot be hidden from me" Aredian said looking at me. "I'm sure that the search in the boys chambers will give us all the evidence we need " 

If I didn't confess to being the sorcerer I would be putting Morgana at risk, and I couldn't do that. 

Morgana had enough confusion in her life already. 

And if they found anything in my room, it might belong to Gaius and then I'd be putting him at risk too. 

"No need!" I said frowning. "Merlin what are you doing?" Gaius asked. 

"I am the sorcerer" I said putting my hands up. 

"Merlin this is silly just let them search your chambers, you can't be a sorcerer!" Arthur said getting up. 

I said a quick spell and lit a fire on my hand. 

Everyone close to me took a step backwards. 

"What have You done?" Gaius asked staring at me. 

Morgana looked at me wide eyed. 

So did Arthur and Uther. 

"Believe me now?" I asked. 

" I King Uther Pendragon find you guilty with sorcery. I sentence you with the sentence of...death" Uther said frowning. 

"Guards take him away!" Uthe growled. 

The guards arrested me.


End file.
